Life After Death
by Matt'sUke
Summary: What happened after Mello and Matt died. Takes place in Nu. MelloXMatt Slight MattxNear Rated for language.


AN: PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I feel like it is my job as an author to write a story like this every once in a while so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Matt or Mello. Spoilers for real names.

Beta- ed by my friend with a badass name! (Xela!)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mello put his arm up to block his eyes from the blinding light. He didn't know what he was expecting, fire and brimstone perhaps. All the people he had killed, his own suicide, Matt… Matt.

"Hello princess."

Mello's eyes wandered to the ground where a figure was slowly getting to it's feet. Matt walked slowly over to where Mello was standing, "Shut up. Just shut the fuck up."

"Aw, does that make you upset Mel Mel?" Matt said with bitterness. It was clear that this was not destined to be a happy reunion. Mello growled at his best friend.

"Aw, Mel Mell. Princess Mello."

"MAIL!" Yelled Mello pronouncing it wrong on purpose.

Matt cleared his throat in annoyance. "My name is Matt. I am NOT a piece of paper handled all over the country bearing mostly useless information."

"Oh," started Mello falsely sweet, "I'm so sorry does little Matty not like his real name?"

"Does Mello not like being called a tiny princess?"

"So it's better to be completely obsolete? At least I'm good looking."

"Ya, that burn is really attractive."

Mello's hand quickly went to his scar which surprisingly felt smaller then it did in life. "It makes me look much more bad ass the you could ever hope to be. One look from me has the whole mafia running in fear…" Matt interrupted finishing with "screaming 'dear god what is that thing?!'" Mello growled. "Whereas they don't spare you a passing glance, they just shoot."

"Cause you put me in that situation."

"Mere body guards shot just to shut you up."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Maybe if you had a bit more of a Mafioso attitude you could have talked your way out of it." Mello tossed his hair to the side and folded his arms across his chest to emphasize his point.

"Your brainless oafs don't have the brains to understand common language, maybe that's why they follow you…"

Mello interrupted, "They follow me because my plans never fail. Because when I say something will work it does."

"Oh yeah, You dying was so on purpose."

"I planned my death and you know it. I knew I had to die so that NEAR would have his damn evidence."

"Oh so I was just a side note?"

"You weren't suppose to die. I'm just saying it's not all my fault you couldn't have taken care of yourself that once. You knew what you were getting yourself into."

"YOU said the plan was fool proof!"

"So you expected me to know the Japanese would all of a sudden be carrying those nice guns?! MY fault! MY fault! I'm sorry you died, but you knew there was a chance."

"Oh yup, all for your greater good, the princess will do anything for Near, even sacrificing me! To think I ever cared about you… to think I ever believed you cared about me!"

"MY greater good? What did you want me to do?! Run off with you and live in England happily ever after? Ignoring the fact the Kira still exists? You think Near could have done it without me?"

"Yes."

Mello quieted down at Matt's abrupt answer. "….The world's not perfect Jeevas."

"and neither are you."

"I think I know that. Thanks for reminding me."

A thick silence fell over the pair. Matt didn't have his DS. Mello didn't have his chocolate. It was not a comfortable silence like they used to have back at Whammy House. "You know," Matt started breaking the silence, "I was thinking of going down to hang with Near…" Mello glared and cut him off, "I'll kill that little albino freak before I see the two of you together."

"Oh really now? I thought you didn't care."

"Of course I care!"

"Cause last I checked, people who care don't let someone they love DIE!"

"And last I checked the living can't date the dead."

"Well Near seems to want to give it a try."

"Humm.. Well that's motivation not to kill him at least, if that's what you two are up to."

"Don't ruin the fun, he;s genuinely excited about our date tomorrow night."

"I don't care if he bought new silk PJs!"

"He did?! Oh my, he's looking for some fun."

"I was being sarcastic Jeevas."

Matt sighed, "Look. I need some fun! You were always too obsessed with dying."

"Obsessed with dying?"

"Me… You… That girl…"

"Who? Takada?"

"She didn't die though."

"She did. She commited suicide thanks to Mikami and the Death Note. Oh yeah, and she KILLED ME."

"Well awesome, more people die because of you."

Mello stared at the other boy incredulously, "She was one of the Kiras. She deserved to die."

"Did I deserve it too then? Is that why you sent me to my death?"

"Why the hell would you deserve it?"

"How should I know! You killed me!" Matt stomped his foot showing his rare temper, "I WAS LIVING!!!"

Mello fumed and grabbed the front of Matt's shirt, "SO WAS EVERYONE THAT KIRA KILLED!" Mello let go of the red head's shirt and looked down. Matt readjusted his goggles. "and so was everyone that I killed." Finished Mello.

"How was my life any less valuable then theirs?!"

Mello kicked some rocks on the ground. "It was the opposite of that. Your life was very dear to me."

Matt brushed him off roughly, " Nice way of showing it."

The blonde bombshell visibly shrank away from his lover, "I guess I was… Scared. I needed your help, but I didn't expect them to catch you. I… Miscalculated." Matt turned his eyes away from Mello and crossed his arms. "You," started Mello, "you said, before we went out that day," the blonde looked up at the other boy rising up a little. "That you would follow me no matter what. Was that just talk? Did you mean that at all? 'Follow me to the ends of the earth' you said. Well," Mello opened his arms and spun around gesturing all around him, "Welcome to the end of the earth Mail Jeevas."

"Ya, and I got here first."

"You knew I was coming, we both knew that I was going to die that day, but when it came right down to it, you valued your life more than your childhood lover."

To Matt the words felt like a slap in that face. "What!? Where are you getting that!?" Mello folded his arms, "I don't know, let's see. Here we are together again, and all you can do is bitch about how you are dead-"

"Well YEAH! I WAS LIVING! I WAS 19! 19!!!!" Interrupted Matt "Here I am, dead, and still with you. I'm allowed to bitch about it, you killed me. I'm here aren't I? I didn't wander off to the nothingness. I'm stuck with your sorry ass." Mello rolled his eyes, "I don't know, I thought you might be happy. Oh well, we are dead, but now we get to live together, like you wanted. So sorry you are stuck with my sorry ass. I wasn't exactly expecting this greeting. I wasn't expecting you at all. I was heart broken when you died."

"That's just it," said Matt, "we aren't LIVING together."

"But at least we are TOGETHER! Who cares what state we are it!" Mello threw his hands up and started to walk off in another direction. Matt's eyes instantly followed him but he did not follow. "Psh, and where are you going? There is nothing here!"

"Away from you… for the second time." Mello glared back at Matt and the two stood there just glaring for a while before Matt broke the silence.

"You'll miss me."

Mello turned away from him.

"You'll come back begging forgiveness."

Mello paused still turned away, "Lemme think, when I finally came back to you the first time it was because half my face was gone and look," Mello motioned to his smooth face, "I don't even have a scar anymore, and it doesn't look too dangerous here. So no, don't think I'll be needing you." Matt looks down for a minute until Mello spoke again, "What's pathetic is that you're going to let me walk away for the second time. So have a nice after life."

Matt looked down, "You too Princess Mello."

And with that Mello flipped off his childhood friend and lover and walked away into nothingness. Mello glanced back once to see a shock of red hair for the last time then kept walking.

Matt glanced back once to the blonde bomb shell disappear into the white mist, consumed forever, and waved even though he knew he lover could not see it.


End file.
